<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence of the Lambs by Akiragane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198616">Silence of the Lambs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane'>Akiragane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Naegi is a serial killer, Oneshot, Past Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, RIP, She kinda dead now tho, Swearing, They're all like 21+, Togami goes batshit crazy at the end, Violence, horror movie au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko Fukawa is a serial killer who doesn't remember killing any of her victims. After five years of chasing her, they've finally caught her. But now a new serial killer is on the loose, and she might be the only one who knows where to find them.</p><p>Byakuya Togami has been tasked with extracting information from her, which, as you can imagine, is going as well as trying to get a penguin to fly.</p><p>Will Toko give them the correct information and will Togami be able to catch the serial killer? Or will he end up dying in the process?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence of the Lambs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Took a break from some other projects to work on this!</p><p>Inspired by the famous movie 'Silence Of The Lambs' which I watched recently with my mum and I thought I'd write this little ditty.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have to be careful with her, she's difficult to talk to under any circumstance," Kirigiri warned Togami as they walked down the hallway to the serial killer ward. "Absolutely mental, that one."</p><p>Togami sneered. "Just because you haven't had any luck with her doesn't mean I won't. I'm a licensed psychiatrist, you're just a detective."</p><p>Kirigiri sighed as she swiped the card to let them in, one of many doors she'd have to open. This prison was maximum security in the entire country, only the worst of the worst were in this ward, one of them being the infamous killer, Toko Fukawa, better known to the world as Genocider Syo. "She won't want to talk to you with that attitude," Kirigiri noted as they walked through the last door. "I'm going to be waiting here, last door on the left. Don't touch the glass."</p><p>Togami nodded once and began the walk down. Some of the other criminals looked up at him, excited to see the fresh meat. One of them started sniffing the air, then he giggled. "You smell like a cunt."</p><p>Togami ignored them, walking all the way down until he came to the last cell. He stood in front of it, six feet away from the glass, hand on the chair in front of it. "Ms. Fukawa?" he called.</p><p>The girl on the bed twitched, then lifted her head. She certainly didn't look like a serial killer, more like a normal woman. Cracked glasses sitting on her nose delicately, long purple hair pulled into braids, skinny frame harboring a black jumpsuit, no shoes or socks. Her eyes didn't hold any guilt, but they didn't hold any signs of insanity either.</p><p>"What do you want?" she asked.</p><p>Togami sat down. "I'm here to ask you a few questions regarding a criminal we've been having problems with for about a year now. My coworker, Kirigiri Kyouko, told me you might have some information regarding him."</p><p>Toko shifted so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I'm not going to know anything."</p><p>Togami sighed through his nose. "Right, from what I've been told you suffer from Dissassostive Identity Disorder, is that correct?" he asked. Toko nodded once. "How many alters do you have?"</p><p>"Only one. But I don't want her to come out. Not ever again. She can stay hidden away for all I care. I hate her, I hate her memories." Toko said, staring at her lap. "She did so many horrible things, she put us in here, and now I'll never get to see the sun again."</p><p>Togami crossed his legs and folded his hands over his lap. "So you blame your alter for the murders? While I suppose that could be one thing to tell yourself as a coping mechanism, however, I'm not here to discuss your mental health." he leaned forward. "I'm here to discuss how we can find and capture Hope."</p><p>Toko sneered. "Is that what they're going by nowadays? That's lame."</p><p>"So you do know him?"</p><p>"Of course I know them!" Toko shouted, standing up. "But you're talking as though there's only one, there are three Hopes."</p><p>Togami blinked in surprise. "Three? But all of the murders seemed connected to a single person."</p><p>Toko crossed her arms. "There's three, all going by the same alias, Hope Nozomu. They commit crimes by themselves, however, the only evidence left by them would lead to one person."</p><p>"Can you tell us their real names?" Togami asked, standing up.</p><p>Toko shook her head, sitting back down on the bed. "No." she replied flatly. "You're asking me to tell you information without giving me anything in return. I don't quite think that's fair."</p><p>Togami slammed his fist against the glass. "Ms. Fukawa, you have to tell me. We can't let any more innocent people die."</p><p>Toko said nothing. Togami sighed and looked around her cell. Various papers were strewn about, some even pinned up against the walls. Upon closer inspection, Togami realized they were writing, as though the girl was writing some sort of novel. A lot of them had edits, parts scratched out, words misspelled and corrected. "Are these all your work?" he asked.</p><p>The girl peeked up at him. She swallowed and nodded. "What do you write about?" Togami questioned.</p><p>"Love stories," Toko replied. "I've been trying to describe my perfect relationship. But I can never seem to get it right. All the guys I've dated end up dead by Syo's hand."</p><p>She sighed, slumping against the wall. "Except for one. But her murder wasn't Syo's doing. Nope... that was your precious Hope. They killed her in cold blood."</p><p>"Can you tell me her name?" Togami asked.</p><p>"Naegi Komaru," Toko said, walking up and grabbed one of her papers. She put it in the box and slid it over to Togami's side. "Read."</p><p>Togami took the papers carefully, sitting back down and skimming over them. It was a short story describing what Toko's relationship with this Komaru must've been like, vivid detail entrancing Togami. From what he could read here, this sounded like the perfect relationship to him. But the page ended in the middle of a sentence. He looked back up at Toko, who was staring off into space, tugging on her braid absentmindedly.</p><p>"This wasn't the perfect relationship you were looking for?" Togami asked.</p><p>Toko shook her head. "You can't date a dead person," she explained, gaze hardening. </p><p>Togami nodded once in understanding, putting the paper's back in the box and sliding it over. Toko took them back and held them close to her chest. "I really really want someone to call my own, to finally have that perfect relationship. But I can't. I can't because Syo stuck us in here with no way out. I can't... I can't fall in love anymore..."</p><p>She seemed as though she was going to cry. Togami chewed the inside of his cheek. "Fukawa, I know it must be hard, but can you please tell me more about Hope? Their names? What they look like? Anything?"</p><p>Toko slumped her shoulders. "It consists of three people, but they each have their own <em>pet</em>. A kidnap-y that got Stockholm syndrome and now won't leave their side. They each have a different one. None of them have anything to do with the murders."</p><p>"Can you give me their names?"</p><p>"The names of the pets are Enoshima Junko, Komaeda Nagito, and Ouma Kokichi. Personally, I think they're beyond saving. No amount of therapy can save them."</p><p>"And the names of the killers?"</p><p>Toko furrowed her brow. Like she was thinking. "One of them is weird, he has Alexithymia, I'm assuming you know what that is."</p><p>Togami nodded. Alexithymia was a mental disorder where an individual couldn't recognize their own or other's emotions, therefore they often have a warped sense of mortality and have a lack of empathy. "His name?"</p><p>"Kamukura Izuru, has a twin named Hinata Hajime, not related to the murders but knows what his brother is doing. I'd suggest talking to him about it and see if you can pick his brain at all." she drummed her fingers across her thigh. "The others are Naegi Makoto and Saihara Shuuchi."</p><p>Togami looked up, startled. "Wait, Naegi? But didn't you say-?"</p><p>"Yeah, Big Mac killed his own sister," Toko said, obviously salty. "I still don't understand what was going through his head when he did it."</p><p>Togami took off his glasses and tapped them against his leg. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"</p><p>Toko shook her head. "Sorry, no. I'm done talking to you. You can come back tomorrow and see if I have any answers for you."</p><p>"We don't have time for that!"</p><p>Toko glared at him before adjusting her glasses and turning away from him. "I don't like your attitude. I don't wanna talk to you anymore."</p><p>Togami sighed, exasperated. "Fine, I'll be back tomorrow then."</p><p>Toko smiled at him. "It's a date then."</p><p>"Don't push it."</p><p>
  <strong>__________</strong>
</p><p>"Stop making out."</p><p>Saihara pulled off of Kokichi with a little <em>pop</em>, tongue going back into his mouth as Kokichi slumped in his lap. "Pot calling the kettle black much?" he replied.</p><p>Naegi facepalmed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, looking over at Junko, who was holding a small, thin, black box in her hands, hair spilling over her shoulders in two low ponytails. "When's Kamukura going to be here?" he asked.</p><p>"Kamukura should be here momentarily," Junko replied.</p><p>Saihara snorted. "Give him a second to finish getting fucked by his brother."</p><p>Naegi and Junko deadpanned at him. Then they looked slightly upward in surprise. Saihara blinked. "He's right behind me isn't he?"</p><p>Kamukura nearly smacked him on the head. Saihara dodged it and flipped him off. Kamukura sneered. "Why are we here again?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda peeked out from behind him, waving to Naegi, who smiled and waved back. "Next target check. I've got someone in mind."</p><p>He walked over to the whiteboard in the room and flipped it, revealing a picture of a young girl with long blonde hair and a pretty dress covered in roses and a crown. "Princess Sonia Nevermind, she's visiting Japan for a short while. I'm thinking we kidnap her, watch her parents writhe in attempts to bring her back with ransom, then execute her."</p><p>He drew a line across his neck. Kamukura crossed his arms. "And what exactly would be the fun in that?" he asked. </p><p>Saihara cocked his head. "Man, why you gotta question <em>everything</em>? If Naegi says kill the bitch, then kill the bitch. Not that hard."</p><p>Naegi cracked his knuckles. "Because... I know I'll get the immense satisfaction that will come with her parents, both important political leaders, a King and a Queen, <em>begging </em>for us to let her go. Maybe we'd get some money out of it as well, ruin the economy while we're at it. And then having them realize we killed the Princess in cold blood. They'd call us monsters, order for us to be caught and executed. But they'd never find us. The ones that killed her would still be out on the streets, murdering other innocent people. Can you just imagine the despair that would bring?"</p><p>A smile crept up his face, one of those creepy smiles that came with the serial killer title. "I want her blood to stain my hands, want to watch her scream and beg to be let go only to end her life, and mangle her body."</p><p>Komaeda was nearly drooling at his words. "You're so amazing, Naegi..." he murmured.</p><p>Naegi snapped his eyes to meet Kamukura's. "That's why we're doing this. So don't you say it's boring, because certainly, it's not?"</p><p>Kamukura's gaze hardened. "What's the execution plan?" he asked.</p><p>Saihara raised his hand. "Ooh! I came up with this one!" he rubbed his hands together, standing up but leaving Kokichi on the seat. "So we're gonna get a much of those robots, y'know the bear ones? And we're gonna make an area far away from everyone, and turn it into a French Revolution execution!"</p><p>Naegi smiled at his friend and walked over to stand next to him. "She'll have to walk up the stairs, hands tied behind her back, crying, head being slammed into the wooden box, and hearing people cheer as the guillotine raises, and scream out when it falls. Her head will pop off into the basket, blood with be everywhere, and yet the robots will still be cheering. For the death of the Princess."</p><p>He reached up and tilted Kamukura's head down to look at him. "Isn't that absolutely exciting?"</p><p>Kamukura blinked. "I suppose it'll be at least interesting," he replied.</p><p>Naegi giggled. "Excellent! We capture her tomorrow!"</p><p>
  <strong>__________</strong>
</p><p>Togami knocked on the door and Kirigiri drummed her fingers on her arms. "Are you sure everything Fukawa told you was accurate?" she asked.</p><p>"She told me that Hinata Hajime was the brother of one of the members of Hope, and our records show he lives here. He's our best shot right now." Togami explained.</p><p>The door unlocked and opened and Kirigiri flashed her ID to the boy in front of her. "Kirigiri Kyouko, FBI, and this is Togami Byakuya, my partner for this. Mr. Hinata, we've received word that you might be harboring a serial killer in the form of your twin brother, is that accurate?"</p><p>Hinata blinked. "Uh, wait, Izuru? He's not a serial killer! At least as far as I know..." he furrowed his brow. "Who told you he was a murderer?"</p><p>"Fukawa Toko, better known to you as Genocider Syo. She gave us this information." Togami explained. "Is Kamukura Izuru home?"</p><p>Hinata swallowed. "He's... out getting stuff for me for college. Do you two want to come in? He'll be home shortly."</p><p>So, now Togami and Kirigiri were sitting in the living room of a potential killer, drinking tea with his twin brother. "If you don't mind, Mr. Hinata, can we ask you a few questions?" Kirigiri asked, crossing her legs.</p><p>"Go ahead," Hinata replied.</p><p>Kirigiri pulled out her notepad and pen. "Right, would you say you're particularly close to your twin?"</p><p>Hinata... blushed? He waved his hands in defense. "Well, I mean we're probably closer to each other than some other siblings would be. I mean..." he looked down into his cup. "Izuru is very protective of me. I've never really had any friends, definitely not a significant other. Our parents died when we were teenagers, so Izuru's kinda taken over everything. Which includes protecting me. I don't leave the house unless it's with him. Technically I can't have people over, but seeing as you guys are FBI I feel like I would've gotten arrested otherwise."</p><p>Togami looked over at Kirigiri, mouthing to her, "Stockholm syndrome."</p><p>"Yeah I know, how do we fix?" she mouthed back.</p><p>Togami looked back at Hinata. "That doesn't really seem healthy. As a human being, you have to interact with others and be social, you shouldn't be locked up in here regardless of what your brother says," he said.</p><p>"Honestly, it's fine. I prefer it that way. People can be cruel..." his expression darkened. "And Izuru's just protecting me after all. He won't let anyone else touch me."</p><p>That was concerning. Togami once again looked over at Kirigiri, switching to sign language to have better conversations with her. "He's convinced that his brother is his world. Needs therapy to fix."</p><p>Kirigiri nodded and started signing back. "I'm guessing he would do anything for Kamukura, including keeping this secret."</p><p>Togami ground his teeth together. Kirigiri cleared her throat and started talking again. "Your brother has friends, correct? Do you recognize any of these names?" she listed off the names Toko gave them. Togami observed. There were little things, the smallest, minute details anyone else would've dismissing. Slightest flex of the knuckles, a quick swallow or the licking of lips, eyes moving slightly in recognition. </p><p>"Sorry, none of those ring a bell," Hinata replied.</p><p>"Then can I ask you a question that might be a bit more personal?" Togami asked. "You said that your brother won't let anyone <em>else</em> touch you. Does that exclude himself?"</p><p>Hinata stared at him. "I don't follow."</p><p>"Has Kamukura taken advantage of you at all?"</p><p>Hinata's lips parted, eyes widening just a fraction. Togami knew he was right on the nose. That was common within these kinds of cases, but he'd never seen it with twins before. Hinata composed himself and shook his head. "No, Izuru wouldn't do something like that to me."</p><p>Denying it, huh? Fine, Togami leaned back. "Okay, let's assume you're telling the truth. What-"</p><p>His question was cut short by a loud ringing. Hinata fumbled with his phone, stared at it, then looked at them. "It's Izuru."</p><p>"Put it on speaker, don't tell him we're here," Kirigiri ordered.</p><p>Hinata nodded and did as he was told. "Izuru?"</p><p>"Hajime, I'm heading back now. Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. Did you get everything you needed?"</p><p>"Yes. I'm with Nozomu now. I'm dropping him off then will be home. Do you need anything else?"</p><p>Togami tightened his grasp on his arms. Kirigiri sensed this and narrowed her eyes. Hinata cleared his throat. "Uh, actually, if you could stop by that one store, what's it called, K-Mart? We're out of rice."</p><p>Silence, then Kamukura spoke again. "Of course, I'll be home shortly."</p><p>"Awesome, thanks. Bye."</p><p>He hung up and put the phone away, smiling at the agents. "See? Everything is fine. Izuru isn't a serial killer."</p><p>Kirigiri and Togami gave each other a look. He was lying.</p><p>
  <strong>__________</strong>
</p><p>"Hinata wouldn't tell us anything."</p><p>"Well, duh. Kamukura's got him wrapped around his little finger. He's been basically grooming the guy since their parents died." Toko replied, leaning against the glass.</p><p>"Then how are we supposed to-"</p><p>Toko shushed him. "I tell you something you tell me something, remember? I'm starting."</p><p>Togami scowled. "Fine. Ask your questions."</p><p>Toko turned around, pressing her hand against the glass, looking up through her eyelashes at Togami. "What's your worst memory from growing up?"</p><p>Togami blinked. He hadn't expected that. He looked down at the ground. "When my sister died. I had to go to her funeral while her killer was in the room."</p><p>"And who was that?"</p><p>"My father. Killed her because he didn't deem her <em>useful </em>for our company. Framed it as a car accident." he said, trying to keep his face totally neutral. "She was my best friend when I was a kid. The night she died was a restless one."</p><p>Toko cocked her head. "Can you describe it to me?"</p><p>Togami swallowed thickly. He shouldn't expose himself to a serial killer, but if this was the only way to extract information from her, he'd gladly relive his tragic past. "I had just fallen asleep, and then I woke up to screaming." he started. "It was familiar, it was her voice. So I ran downstairs to see my father, grabbing her by the wrist, seemingly angry at her. At first, I thought he'd caught her doing something she shouldn't have and was going to punish her, but she'd never screamed like that before for anything like this."</p><p>"You're father told you to go back upstairs, back to sleep, right?" Toko inquired.</p><p>Togami nodded, he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I was young, didn't know any better. I idolized my father, I wanted to be like him. I was stupid and did what I was told. The second I closed my door I heard it. A sickening crack. My dad had slammed my sister's head against the fireplace, cracking her skull open and killing her instantly. I don't know what possessed him to do something so... so <em>demented</em>. All I know is that the guilt caught up to him eventually and he killed himself, probably in fear I'd one day realize the monster he was and what he did that night, and expose him to the cops."</p><p>Toko leaned forward, staring Togami right in the eyes. "You had a nickname for her, didn't you? What was it?"</p><p>It took a Togami a second. His usually scornful expression was replaced by something soft, vulnerable. He never expected he'd have to be this open with someone who would love nothing more than to end his life. "I called her little lamb... because she always carried around a lamb stuffed animal."</p><p>Toko hummed. She stepped back and sat down on the bed. "Your turn."</p><p>Togami breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, do you know who Hope's next victim will be? And if so is there a way we can prevent it?"</p><p>Toko shifted in her seat. "That's the thing. They've already taken their next victim."</p><p>
  <strong>_________</strong>
</p><p>Sonia shook in her seat, fighting against the restraints, screaming under the gag around her mouth, already stained with blood. Saihara came into view, followed by Naegi, Kamukura standing in the corner, the only parts visible were his crimson eyes.</p><p>"Oh, she's pretty," Saihara noted, reaching over and touching her face.</p><p>Sonia shrieked and jerked away from him. Saihara narrowed his eyes, grabbing her jaw and turning it towards him. "Hey, if you want this to be absolutely <em>agonizing</em>, then by all means fight against me."</p><p>The girl started crying. Saihara frowned and let her go. "She's lame," he noted.</p><p>Naegi shrugged and walked behind her, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, you're gonna be fine. Don't let me friend scare you."</p><p>Sonia didn't believe him. Naegi took a section of her hair in his hands. "This is so beautiful. And it's soft too." he pressed it to his face. "I wonder... often hair doesn't have the same value once it's cut off. Would that be true even for a Princess?"</p><p>The girl screamed once again, rocking against her chair. Naegi smirked and held out his hand. Junko ran over and presented him with a silver pair of scissors. Sonia continued to try and fight, but Saihara reached over and closed his fingers around her throat, holding her head in place. "Be a good girl and keep still while we're giving you a haircut." he purred.</p><p>Sonia started crying even more, muttering out a string of pleads. Naegi lifted the scissors and opened them, getting ready to cut, when suddenly he froze. He grimaced. "Y'know, scissors are really more Syo's thing. And that bitch is in jail." he walked over in front of Sonia and Saihara got off of her. "I don't like using a weapon used by a loser."</p><p>The princess let out a sigh of relief and Naegi shot her a look, throwing the scissors and hitting her in the shoulder. She screamed bloody murder and thrashed around, blood spilling out of the wound. Naegi scowled. "I don't like scissors."</p><p>Kamukura walked over and grabbed hold of the items, pulling them out of Sonia's shoulder and pressing a wet cloth to the injury. "This is such a pain," he mumbled.</p><p>"Then get Komaeda or Enoshima to do it." Naegi snapped. "Or just don't do it in general. She's gonna die anyway."</p><p>Kamukura sighed. He stood up and called over Enoshima, who resumed his work. Komaeda stood there with a creepy smile on his face until Naegi came over and pulled on the collar around his throat. "Wait for me in my office, I have something I need you to do."</p><p>Komaeda nodded furiously. Naegi let him go and he ran off. Saihara crossed his arms. "And that's what I mean by the pot calling the kettle black."</p><p>"At least I have the decency to lock the doors and make sure we're alone. But that's not the point. I sent him there because Kamukura informed me we have some pigs that need skinning." Naegi replied.</p><p>Kamukura said nothing, just watched Junko as she finally stopped the bleeding on Sonia's shoulder. Saihara rolled his eyes. "How much you wanna bet it was Syo who ratted us out?"</p><p>"She would do anything to get laid with some hot guy. That girl's a mess, honestly."</p><p>Naegi picked up the bloody scissors. "However, I think I know how to handle them..."</p><p>
  <strong>__________</strong>
</p><p>"You were right, they got Princess Nevermind," Togami spoke, pacing across the cell. "Why didn't you tell us about that?"</p><p>Toko rubbed her hands together as though she was freezing. "Because I have no reason to tell you anything. You aren't promising me anything in return for all of this."</p><p>Togami ran his fingers through his hair. Obviously, this entire case was stressing him out something major. He took a few deep breaths and once again looked over at Toko. "Then how about I make a deal with you?"</p><p>"Not interested."</p><p>"I can get you out of here."</p><p>That seemed to spark Toko's interest. She perked up. "Are you serious?"</p><p>Togami nodded, he took out her file and opened it. "If I recall then your DID developed because of an abusive family and your love of romance novels. I can help. I can make sure Syo never comes out again."</p><p>Toko narrowed her eyes. "So you're saying you want to <em>fix </em>me? You think this is something I need to be fixed?"</p><p>"Don't you want Syo to go away?"</p><p>"Yes, but I don't want you thinking all people with DID need to be fixed. If you can find a sure-fire method to get rid of Syo for good, then you are to never share that information. Other people have better experiences with this than I do. It's not some kind of fucking sickness, you got that?"</p><p>Togami nodded. "I understand that. I was just offering the ability to have Syo leave you alone for good."</p><p>Toko sat back down. "Then, yes, I will take you up on that offer."</p><p>"Then you'll need to communicate with me."</p><p>Toko nodded once, a silent invitation for Togami to start questioning her. Togami swallowed and adjusted his necktie. "Right, where can we find Hope? We need exact addresses if we're going to find the Princess in time."</p><p>The girl started swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "It's hard to explain where the exact location is. The problem is if you and your team go to the address then you'll die. Hope has a lot of strong weapons at their disposal. They will kill anyone who even dares try and infiltrate them. Mercilessly."</p><p>She chuckled. "Then again, mercy never really was Big Mac's strong suit."</p><p>"Makoto Naegi you mean?"</p><p>Toko hummed in agreement. "A long time ago maybe he would've been terrified by the sight of a dead body. I don't know what happened to him. He was so innocent once."</p><p>Togami looked over at her, she seemed lost in thought. He cleared his throat. "I think... all of us were innocent at one point. And then the world forced us to grow up too fast. Naegi is simply being led down the wrong path. I promise I can set him right."</p><p>Toko furrowed her brow. "I can lead you to their hideout. I can get you and you alone in. They'll think you're my pet. I know it won't be ideal but-"</p><p>"I'm not letting you out until the Princess is safe."</p><p>Toko stood up, directly facing Togami. "If we don't do this then the Princess won't escape at all. She'll die and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that."</p><p>Togami frowned, engaging in a stare-off with Toko. He noticed then that her eyes were a pretty grey color. He bit his lip and looked down. "What do you need to do?"</p><p>
  <strong>__________</strong>
</p><p>"Sup whores, I'm outside let me in."</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you, Syo," Naegi spoke into the phone. "I thought you were in prison?"</p><p>Syo laughed into the phone. "Ah, y'know me! I broke out as soon as I could! 'twas sooooooo boring in there."</p><p>Naegi hummed. He hung up and opened the door, freezing when he saw who was next to the killer. "Who's this?" he asked.</p><p>Syo tugged on the collar around the man's neck. "My pet. Decided ta get one fer myself, someone ta do all the shit that I don't wanna do. And this one's a real hottie!"</p><p>Naegi looked the man up and down. "Does he have a name?"</p><p>"By-"</p><p>Syo hit him over the head. "Shaddap! His name's Togami and ya can address 'im as such."</p><p>Togami looked back up, completely calm. Naegi still had his doubts. "Alright, I wanna try something, to see if he's really a loyal pet. That okay, Syo?"</p><p>The killer nodded. Naegi held out his hand. "I'm your king, now bow to me."</p><p>Togami did so without question. He knelt down before reaching out and kissing Naegi's hand as though he really was some kind of ruler. All of this was incredibly humiliating and he wanted this to end as soon as possible. He looked up and smiled, the nicest one he could muster. "Thank you for allowing me to touch you, master. I'm absolutely honored."</p><p>Naegi scowled and kicked him in the face. Togami squeaked and grabbed at his ankle. Naegi crossed his arms. "Jeez, it's cute when Komaeda does it, but when this guy pulls the whole I-love-you-unconditionally act it's just gross. Mans looks like he should be in a mansion drinking fine wine. Where'd you score him?"</p><p>Syo shrugged. "Picked 'im up on ma way here. Speakin' of Komaeda is everyone else downstairs? I heard through ta grapevine that yer harboring a Princess! I wanna see!"</p><p>"Yeah, we can show you her," Naegi said, finally taking his shoe off Togami's face. He stood up and followed them both into the house. Naegi walked up the stairs and into a bedroom, where he lifted up the mattress and felt under one of the bed frames, flipping a switch. The closet door clicked and Naegi opened it to reveal a dingy stairwell. "Come on."</p><p>They walked downward, Syo commenting on how bad it smells, until they arrived in an office. There was a boy with snow-white hair sleeping in the corner, clothes disheveled and hickies peppering his neck. Komaeda Nagito.</p><p>Naegi walked over to him and poked him to wake him up. Komaeda's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Naegi, which left Togami confused. That was pure, genuine love right there. But Syo said all the so-called pets had Stockholm syndrome? But Komaeda's face only held affection for the serial killer in front of him. Naegi cupped his face and Komaeda nuzzled into his hand. "I'm so glad your back, master. Are we going to execute the Princess now?"</p><p>"Tomorrow, puppy. We're gonna starve her a bit more and then she'll be sent to the guillotine."</p><p>Komaeda giggled, holding onto Naegi's hand like a lifeline, knees pressed together, eyes unholy swirls of pure despair. "Maybe she'll be so weak she trips on the stairs and breaks her jaw, so every time she screams it's absolute agony! Oh, master, am I allowed to trip her on the stairs?! Please say I can! I want to see the pain in her eyes!"</p><p>"Of course you can, puppy! I think that's an amazing idea!"</p><p>Togami bit his tongue to prevent himself from lashing out. He placed his hands behind his back to hide the shaking. They were both terrible, absolutely broken past the point of fixing. And they laughed it off as though it was just another day.</p><p>Disgusting.</p><p>Komaeda looked over at Syo and scowled. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked distaste in his voice.</p><p>Naegi held Komaeda to his feet, the height difference was shocking, and grabbed his hands. "She wanted to see the Princess. Don't worry Saihara is already preparing her accommodations."</p><p>Komaeda nodded once more. They once again walked to another door. Naegi opened the door and gestured for Syo to go inside before him. She turned and grabbed Togami by the collar and marched in.</p><p>Immediately they got pelted with bullets. Saihara was firing at the from the other side.</p><p>Togami rushed in and closed the door, but not before taking a bullet to the shoulder and the foot. Toko got one in the arm, but she turned around lightning fast and pointed her scissors directly at Naegi, who was already pointing a serrated knife at her throat. If either of them moved it would result in suicide for both of them. Togami wasted no time and drew his gun, pointing it at Naegi. "The jig is up. Release Princess Nevermind this instance or you will die here-"</p><p>He felt something press against his temple, a cold barrel of a gun. He shifted his eyes to see Komaeda holding a gun to his head. "Russian Roulette," he explained, spinning the cylinder. "Six gages. Five bullets. Let's play."</p><p>Togami squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't shoot," he said, teeth bared.</p><p>"Put the gun down."</p><p>Togami shakily lowered the gun to the floor. He swallowed thickly. He looked over at Naegi and Syo, who seemed to be engaged in a staredown. "We knew you ratted us out, Hinata told us some pigs came over to his house. And then they realized all his dirty little secrets." Naegi smirked. "He's all embarrassed, y'know. Won't let Kamukrua even touch him, which of course has put him in a bad mood. He almost didn't want to come to the execution."</p><p>"Almost." a voice from seemingly nowhere appeared, grabbing Togami's head and tilting it up, pressing a knife similar to the one Naegi was holding against Togami's throat. "But I knew you'd come along. I didn't expect you to be with Syo. That's interesting, to say the least."</p><p>Togami breathed hard, adam's apple bobbing against the knife as Kamukura pressed it closer to him, nearly breaking the skin. Togami could feel the beads of sweat falling down his face and down the side of his neck.</p><p>He was terrified.</p><p>Syo narrowed her eyes. "You know there is absolutely no way this can end well for either of us, right?" she spoke, twisting the scissors and opening them, cutting Naegi's neck just barely enough to draw blood. The shorter boy didn't flinch. "But I ain't dying today, sucker. Listen here, I get the harlot out then I get to go free, and I'm willing to sacrifice you six in order to do it."</p><p>Naegi cocked his head. "But Syo, why on earth would you want to go free by moral means when you could just kill the pig."</p><p>Syo blinked, she turned to look at Togami, who held a warning in his eyes that he knew he wouldn't be able to carry out. Syo was going to kill him, wasn't she?</p><p>The killer breathed through his nose and looked back at Naegi. "Nah, he's too cute to die."</p><p>Then he pounced, pulling out more scissors from her pockets and pinning Naegi to the walls with them. The boy coughed out once his back hit the wall, the open scissors cutting his wrists.</p><p>Kamukura pressed the knife to Togami's throat tighter, drawing blood. Syo scowled and took out another pair of scissors, basically having a mini sword-fight with Kamukura. "You fucker!" she yelled. "What do you even get out of killing?!"</p><p>That froze him. Syo used that opportunity to stab him in the collarbones, pinning him to the wall in a more violent way than she did with Naegi. Then she turned over to Komaeda, who was already freeing Naegi from his scissor prison. "Oh no you don't," she growled, grabbing the chain around his collar and shoving him down onto the floor, stomping on him.</p><p>Togami fell to the ground, he should be used to violence by now, but whatever this was, it wasn't meanless. These people knew each other, maybe had trusted each other once before. Syo was being so cruel to them regardless. And wasn't Komaeda simply a victim of Hope's abuse? It didn't quite seem fair.</p><p>"Get the hell off of my you wench," Komaeda growled. "You don't even deserve to lick the dirt off my shoes, and that's coming from a trash human being like myself."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up!" Syo yelled and kicked him in the nose, causing blood to gush out. "Naegi filled your head with delusions and forced you into a life like this, a life of despair! Why can't you get it through your thick skull that he's using you?!"</p><p>"I would never!" Naegi yelled. "Nagito, baby, please don't listen to her."</p><p>"You doubt my loyalty?" Komaeda asked. "Master I would never give in to a whore like her."</p><p>Syo kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him up. She breathed a sigh of relief and extended her bloody hand to Togami. He stared at it, hesitating before taking it and using it to lift himself off, wiping the blood on his pants. "What are we gonna do now?"</p><p>Syo turned towards the door. She kicked it open. Saihara pointed the gun at her, Kokichi sitting on the bed in the room, kicking his legs lightly. Syo got ready to throw her scissors and Togami aimed his gun at the last member of Hope. "Is Naegi injured?" Saihara asked. "Did you hurt my friend?"</p><p>"Relax, Naegi's perfectly fine," Togami said. "We won't kill him, I want to lead him on the path to recovery, as I do to you two."</p><p>Saihara let out a breathy laugh. "Recovery? You think we're demented, don't you? Sorry, that's just Komaeda. But the rest of us aren't sick. Kamukura's simply doing whatever he pleases, I'm following Naegi unconditionally, and our pets... they've never been in the right headspace to deny us anything."</p><p>Togami sneered. "You disgust me."</p><p>"And <em>you </em>disgust <em>me</em>." Saihara retorted. "Murder is the best kind of adrenaline pump, the perfect fuel for utter despair. You would never understand. I'm sure you've never hurt an innocent soul in your life."</p><p>Then a scream echoed through the basement. Togami's eyes blew wide. Saihara smirked. "Don't worry, she's not dead yet. Junko's just giving her the old electric chair. She'll be fine, but she won't be able to move until her execution tomorrow." his eyes went dark, sinister even. "Would you like to join her head in the basket?"</p><p>Togami fired, hitting Saihara's hand and knocking the gun out of his hand. Syo jumped on him and hit his head against the floor, causing an audible crack. Kokichi squeaked and jumped off, but apparently, his legs weren't working, or for some reason, he was in too much pain to move them, so he just fell next to him. Syo crossed her arms. "Pathetic." she hissed.</p><p>Kokichi whimpered and curled into a ball. Togami rushed forward to the door where the scream came from and yanked it open. There indeed, he saw a girl with pink hair standing next to the Princess, who was sitting in a chair, twitching violently, eyes wide in shock, her breathing erratic. Junko looked between them and cocked her head. "Where is Naegi?" she asked. "Where is master?"</p><p>"He's a bit preoccupied at the moment, sweetheart," Syo explained. "So stand there and wait for him to come back, don't pay mind to us, okay?"</p><p>Junko said nothing so Syo rushed forward and began untying Sonia, before picking her up bridal style. Junko furrowed her brow. "Master Naegi told me not to let Sonia out of the chair until he returned."</p><p>"Yeah, well he told me that I need to bring him the Princess cause he's gotta ask her a few things. Just sit tight, 'kay?"</p><p>Junko nodded, and in a haze, she slumped her shoulders as if her battery died. Togami raised an eyebrow. "Wha-?"</p><p>"Naegi hit her the hardest, she only follows orders by those who've shed blood before. Just like a robot." Syo explained. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Yer friend will be here soon, right?"</p><p>"Uh, right..."</p><p>
  <strong>__________</strong>
</p><p>They finally captured Hope. The actual killers were put in prison with psychiatrists trying to pick their brains at every turn. The only one who was responsive was Naegi. When Hajime came into the picture Kamukura nearly broke down, and he lashed out at anyone who tried to take his brother away from him. The whole situation was messy.</p><p>The pets were in therapy as well, working on the path to recovery. Kokichi was the first to snap out of it, but he still retained a certain love of Saihara, which never really went away. Komaeda was harder to crack, and he tried to kill himself every time someone tried to get him to snap out of whatever faze he was in, constantly falling into despair and calling out for his master.</p><p>Junko, however, was pretty much comatose. She wouldn't wake up for anyone, wouldn't speak, would barely even move. All that remained was a creepy smile on her face when her heart slowed to a stop. </p><p>As for Togami, he had one more meeting with Toko Fukawa.</p><p>He walked down the hallway, ignoring the snarky remarks from the others until he finally arrived at the girl's cell. She looked better, having changed into a different set of clothes, a long purple dress with short sleeves and lace at the hem. Her glasses had been fixed and she looked cleaner. And she held a smile on her face. She looked ready for a date.</p><p>"Evening, Fukawa." Togami addressed her. "Sorry, Toko."</p><p>Toko smiled. She took a curtsy. "Good evening, Byakuya. Are you here to make good on your promise?"</p><p>Togami nodded once. He typed in the code on the keypad and the glass opened. Toko stepped over the line and Togami held out his hand. She took it gingerly and then wrapped her hands around his arm, as though he were her escort to a fancy party. They walked down the line of cells, the others shouting at them, calling for the guards. But Togami knew they wouldn't come. After all, you can't call people who are dead.</p><p>They stepped over the dead bodies, alarms blaring. No doubt the police would be on their tail any minute, but that was the least of Togami's concerns at the moment.</p><p>"You wanna know a secret?" Toko asked as they stepped outside. "I was the one who drove Naegi over the brink of insanity. He was much harder to crack than you were, though. All it took was a few words and you were at my beck and call."</p><p>Togami smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>Toko giggled. "I've turned you into a monster, haven't I?"</p><p>"What do you think, darling?"</p><p>Togami pulled out a small switch. He pulled Toko into an elegant dipped and kissed her, pressing the button. The building exploded, killing everyone who wasn't already dead inside. Togami pulled apart from her as the ash started to fall. "Now, I'm thinking we get married in Paris then have our honeymoon in Santa Monaco, how does that sound?"</p><p>Toko righted herself and draped her arms over Togami's neck. "It sounds absolutely wonderful." she smiled. "I think I've found my perfect relationship," she noted.</p><p>Togami nodded once. "You are mine, and in turn, I am yours. Mind, body, and soul. You know that, right?"</p><p>Toko hummed in agreement, leaning up to kiss Togami on the mouth one more time. "For once, I'm grateful for something Syo has done," she said. "She's turned you into a cold-blooded killer. Just like us."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oop-</p><p>I had to end this I'm sorry it was getting long and my fingers are tired.</p><p>Um, I'm not entirely happy with it but... I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. This is just feeding my Danganronpa hyper fixation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>